Tutorials and articles
=Adobe Digital Video Curriculum Guide= The Adobe Digital Video Curriculum Guide delivers the instructional source materials, lesson ideas, and student assignments that instructors need to introduce Adobe digital video tools — Adobe® Premiere® Pro 1.5, Adobe After Effects® 6.5, Adobe Encore™ DVD 1.5, Adobe Audition™ 1.5, and Adobe Photoshop® CS — and teach career-building, video production skills. Module 1: Digital Video Workflow, Project Planning, and Writing Tips Module 2: Digital Still Photography: Issues and Techniques Module 3: Digital Video: Camcorder Features and Shooting Tips Module 4: Touring Adobe Premiere Pro's Interface and Features Module 5: Adobe Premiere Pro Set-up Module 6: Scene Selection and Video Capture Module 7: Creating Cuts-only Videos Module 8: Adding Transitions Module 9: Creating Text: Using the Title Designer Module 10: Advanced Editing Techniques and Workspace Tools Module 11: Working With Video Effects Module 12: Putting Video and Still Clips in Motion Module 13: Acquiring Audio Module 14: Editing Audio Module 15: Sweetening Your Sound Module 16: Adobe Audition: A Professional Audio Tool Module 17: Using Higher-Level Video Effects Module 18: Compositing Part 1: Layering Images and Clips Module 19: Compositing Part 2: Alpha Channels and Mattes Module 20: Adobe Premiere Pro Editing Tips, Tricks, and Techniques: Part 1 Module 21: Tips, Tricks, and Techniques: Part 2 Module 22: Exporting Adobe Premiere Pro Frames, Clips, and Sequences Module 23: Adobe Photoshop in DV Projects: Still Images and Layers Module 24: Creating Animated Text with Adobe After Effects 6.0 Module 25: Creating Motion Graphics With Adobe After Effects 6.0 Module 26: Authoring DVDs with Adobe Encore DVD Module 27: Using Adobe Photoshop to Edit Menus for Adobe Encore DVD =Adobe Premiere Pro Help= There are tutorials in the online Help. From within Premiere Pro press the F1 key, then click on the “Contents’ link (if necessary) and then click on the “Tutorials” link. Apply an Effect to an Entire Nested Sequence Keywords: Nest sequence, Project window, Timeline window, Effects. Burning DVDs in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: DV presets, frame rate, audio sample rate, sequence markers, chapter, Video for Windows, Adobe Media Encoder, work area bar, export to DVD, encoding settings, variable bit rate, constant bit rate. Create Rolling Multicolumn Titles Keywords: Title designer, roll, crawl, horizontal type tool, tab markers, tab stops, ruler, font, object styles, start off screen, end off screen, preroll, postroll, ease-in, ease-out, crawl direction, Project window, Timeline window, speed, duration, shadows, textures, sheens. Generate a Sequence Automatically Keywords: Storyboard, project window, icon, thumbnails, poster frame, Source view, Monitor window, in point, out point, duplicate clips, automate to sequence, default audio transition, default video transition. Logging and Capturing Clips from DV Tape Keywords: IEEE 1394, DV presets, audio sample rate, capture window, logging, offline files, batch capture, clip data, scene detect, handles, settings, device control, preroll time, timecode offset. =Adobe Primers= In Adobe Primers you will find a lot of useful information that I highly recommend you read. Adobe Digital Audio Primer In this primer, we’ll introduce the basics of sound so you can work more effectively with Adobe® Audition™ and the rest of your digital audio or video toolkit. Adobe Digital Video Primer Whether you want to understand the differences between analog and digital, how to choose and set up a system that’s right for you, or how to prepare and edit your content for delivery in virtually any format, the Adobe Digital Video Primer is a resource you’ll use often. Adobe DV Compression Primer If you are just learning about compression this primer will explain how to prepare high-quality compressed video files. It is a great resource for web and video professionals, and includes information on various formats and codecs. Adobe DV Primer for Creative Professionals Thinking about adding video to your repertoire? If you’re a graphic designer, web professional, photographer, or other creative professional and you want to start working with video, this Primer is the place to start. You’ll learn how video can expand your creative reach, the basics of the technology, and what you’ll need to get started. Adobe DVD Primer This in-depth primer will get you acquainted with DVD technology and teach you how to make your DVD content more dynamic. If you're already creating video productions, it will introduce you to state-of-the-art technologies you can use to repurpose your content for DVD distribution. If you're a beginner you'll find out how you can easily develop and author your own DVDs. Adobe HD Primer This primer will help you understand what’s involved in making the transition to authoring and distributing high-definition content and how to get the best results out of that transition. Adobe Professional DVD Production with Adobe Encore DVD Primer This primer provides background information on the DVD-Video format and explains what makes Adobe Encore™ DVD such a powerful application for professional DVD creation. Adobe Streaming Media Primer The Adobe Streaming Media Primer offers a single comprehensive source for learning everything you ever wanted to know about streaming media — including pitfalls, costs, how-tos, and the basics. =Adobe Studio= In Adobe Studio you will find in-depth tips and tutorials from industry luminaries and Adobe's own product experts. Note: If you have never visited the Adobe Studio site with cookies enabled then you will not be able to use the direct links. Achieve unmatched integration in your Adobe workflow Direct link. Keywords: copy and paste, Photoshop in After Effects, capture in Adobe Premiere Pro, drag and drop. Add chapter markers Direct link . Keywords: Encore. (Note that it is quicker to click the “Next” button to navigate the markers and edit their contents.) Add color tint effects Direct link . Keywords: setup icon, effect controls window, video effects, levels, tint, luma key, brightness, contrast, map black to, map white to, transparency, color pass. Advanced audio features Direct link . Keywords: surround sound, AC3, Adobe Media Encoder, DVD, Surcode Dolby Digital, sub-frame audio edit, record voiceover, audio mixer window. All audio roads lead to Adobe Audition Direct link . Keywords: edit original, noise reduction. Altered rates: Varying playback speed Direct link . Keywords: speed, duration, reverse speed, maintain audio pitch, rate stretch, nested sequence, slow-motion effect. Animate a layered Photoshop file Direct Link. Keywords: Photoshop, layers, motion, opacity, keyframes. Animating an Adobe Photoshop File Direct link. Keywords: Photoshop, transparent background, alpha channel, timeline window, rate stretch tool, workspace, animate clips, Effect Controls window, motion effect, position, scale, rotation, opacity, volume, keyframes, interpolate, clip handles, anchor point, Program view, current-time indicator, motion path, fast in, easy curve out, transform effect. As seen on TV Direct link . Keywords: Playback on a television/monitor via IEEE 1394. DV Playback settings. Edit > Preferences > Audio. Between the layers: Work with transitions in titles Direct link . Keywords: title designer, transition, layer, fast blur, keyframe, repeat edge pixels, opacity, stretch over, swirl, swing in. A change of scenery is easy using green screen techniques Direct link . Keywords: green screen, lighting, green screen key effect, effect controls window, color corrector, auto contrast effect, smoothing, white clip. Basic editing in Adobe Premiere Pro Direct link . Keywords: project window, new bin, import, thumbnail view, timeline, trim. By clip or by track Direct link . Keywords: clip effect, track effect, pitch shift effect, effect controls window, audio mixer window, keyframe. Can I make it look like pages turn in my video? Direct link. Keywords: Effects palette, GPU effects, Page Curl effect, pixel shader, vertex shader. Capitalize on custom transitions Direct link. Keywords: Effect Controls window, edge selectors, direction, start, end, reverse, center point, border thickness/width, border color, edge smoothness, anti-aliasing quality, custom settings. Capture clips directly Direct link . Keywords: new project, preset, multiple sequences, create bin, capture window, log clip, offline clip, batch capture. Clean captures Direct link . Keywords: new project preset, capture window, scene detect. Clip control Direct link . Keywords: project window, multiple sequences, overlay edit, monitor window, source view, timeline, snap, insert edit. Color titles creatively with Title Designer Direct link . Keywords: title designer, linear gradient, radial gradient, color gradient, bevel, eliminate, ghost, strokes, depth, edge, drop face, fill type, highlight color, opacity, shadow color, balance, sheen, texture, clipped face, extended character, blending, invert composite, shadow Correct color Direct link . Keywords: video effects, image control, color corrector, effect controls window, HSL, RGB, program view, display mode, keyboard shortcut customization, AAF. Correct color in video Direct link. Keywords: color correction, reference monitor, gang to program monitor, waveform, color corrector effect, Effect Controls, scan line, amplitude, IRE, eyedropper, HSL, shadow, highlight, midtone, tonal range, vectorscope, saturation, luminance, limiter, U.S. broadcast requirements. Correct video color, easily Direct link. Keywords: three-way color corrector, show split view, tonal range, midtones, shadows, toggle effect, secondary color correction, program monitor, ouput mask, eyedropper, output composite. Create a 5.1 surround audio sequence Direct link . Keywords: asio, project window, audio master track, mono, stereo, audio mixer window, volume, pan, balance, automation, write, latch, touch, loop, LFE. Create a looping soundtrack Direct link . Keywords: Audition, multitrack, audio from video, wave from file, wave block looping, mixdown to video, edit original, embed project link data. Create a picture within a picture Direct link . Keywords: split screen, scale, position, video frame, color matte, effect controls window, motion effect, program view, reset, crop effect, garbage matte effect, transform effect. Creative titling: The color of perfection Direct link . Keywords: color corrector, chrominance, hue, saturation, luminance, brightness, video effects, image control, opacity, reference monitor, color balance, RGB, HLS, split screen preview, tonal range definition, shadow, midtone, highlight, color wheel, waveform monitor, video limiter. Custom effects on demand Direct link . Keywords: keyframe, bezier handle, effect controls window, preset. Custom transitions Direct link . Keywords: Photoshop, gradient wipe effect. Edit storyboard style Direct link . Keywords: storyboard, project window, icon view, automate to sequence, unnumbered markers, insert edit, overlay edit, default audio transition, default video transition. Enhance the audio Direct link . Keywords: timeline, left channel, right channel, track height, sample timecode, VU meter, audio effects, fill right, audio transition, constant power. Export movies Direct link . Keywords: export to DVD, chapter points, timeline marker, loop playback, Adobe media encoder, format, preset, export movie, DV AVI. Export options Direct link . Keywords: timeline window, sequence, Adobe Media Encoder, format, preset, Windows Media, audience, audio setting. Exporting files to DVD Direct link . Keywords: Export to DVD, chapter points at markers, loop playback, Adobe Media Encoder, format, preset, export movie, DV AVI. Export still images expertly Direct link . Keywords: Print, filmstrip. Fades without fuss Direct link . Keywords: video transition, cross dissolve, render, nested sequence. Fine tune your project with a 6-point edit Direct link . Keywords: unlink audio and video, program view, L-cut, synchronize audio and video, move into sync, work area bar, ripple delete, lock track. Freeze frames Direct link . Keywords: export, still-image sequence, work area bar, fields, deinterlace, export frame, export range, monitor window, source view, still-image format, alpha channel, filmstrip, rotoscope. Freeze frames with multiple clips Direct link. Keywords: Export frame, nest sequence, frame hold. Get comments quickly with Clip Notes Direct link. Keywords: Export, PDF, Clip Notes, QuickTime, embed video, import clip notes comments, marker. Getting started with Adobe Premiere Pro Direct link . Keywords: project window, nested sequence, timeline, workspace. GPU effects Direct link . Keywords: page curl, effect controls window, transition, keyframe. I see a red line when I drag a clip into a timeline in Premiere. Why is it there? Direct link. Keywords: Drag clip, timeline, time or sample gap, snap-line, sequence markers, in an out points. Import Photoshop, Illustrator, and still-image files Direct link. Keywords: import folder, import project, bins, default duration, pixel aspect ratio, rasterize, aliasing, layers, alpha channel, transparent, footage, sequence, numbered stills. In and Out point pointers Direct link . Keywords: Source view, in point, out point, timeline, selection. Insert or overlay clips from the Project window Direct link. Keywords: project window, thumbnails, trim, edit columns, video in point, poster frame, program view, monitor window, work area, source view, head, tail Is there any way to correct for overexposed or underexposed video in Adobe Premiere Pro? Direct link. Keywords: Color Corrector effect, Curves, Master display, luminance, Reference Monitor, Program view, Vectorscope, chrominance. Keep projects tidy Direct link . Keywords: project manager, backup. Keyframes and curves Direct link . Keywords: bezier keyframe, timeline window, show opacity handles, add keyframe button, bezier handle. Layers or no layers: You decide Direct link. Keywords: Photoshop, import as sequence. Make a smooth transition in Adobe Premiere Pro Direct link. Keywords: video transitions, cross dissolve, effect controls panel, show actual sources, duration, alignment, start at cut, center at cut. Make it move Direct link . (loads wrong video) Keywords: Make motion versatile: Separating words Direct link . Keywords: layers, title designer, alpha matte, composite, aspect, scale, position, effect controls window. Make sure you don't end up where you started when you rotate Direct link . Keywords: Rotation. Mix it up in the Audio Mixer Direct link . Keywords: VU meter, audio mixer window, write, marker, chapter. Mixing audio in Adobe Premiere Pro Direct link . Keywords: VU meter, audio mixer window, write, marker, chapter. Motion graphics & the Web, Part 1: Preview motion graphics Direct link . Keywords: Photoshop, pixel aspect ratio, action safe, title safe. Motion on a curve Direct link . Keywords: effect controls window, motion, direct manipulation, motion path, bezier handle, bezier curve, keyframe, temporal, spatial, interpolation, ease in. Move easily between applications Direct link . Keywords: After Effects, copy, paste. Moving targets Direct link. Keywords: project window, import, Photoshop, layers, footage, sequence, effect controls window, motion, position, keyframe, nested sequence, video transition, cross dissolve. My video has a green cast. What happened and how can I get rid of it? Direct link. Keywords: color corrector effect, HSL Hue Offsets, shadows, midtones, highlights, color wheel, reference monitor. Nest sequences Direct link . Keywords: project window, timeline window, drag and drop, edit original sequence. Next stop: After Effects or Adobe Encore DVD Direct link . Keywords: export, movie, AVI, settings, embed project, edit original, chapters. Picture-perfect color Direct link . Keywords: video effects, adjust, auto levels, effect controls window, shadow, higlight. Picture-perfect frames for PiP Direct link. Keywords: picture-in-picture, title designer, rectangle, object style, fill, inner stroke, bevel, lit, tube, template. Place and trim your assets in the Timeline Direct link. Keywords: timeline, selection tool trim icon, track select tool, ripple edit, program monitor, slip tool, slide tool. Position clips Direct link . Keywords: monitor window, source view, timeline window, in point, out point, overlay edit, insert edit, extract edit, lift, three point edit, ripple edit. Record a voiceover Direct link . Keywords: microphone, audio mixer window, record enable, audio device, meter inputs only, configure input device. Refine audio with clip and track effects Direct link . Keywords: effects window, audio effects, mono, eq, effect controls window, volume gain levels, frequency, pitchshifter, pitch, speed, reverb, delay, copy, paste. Remove color casts Direct link . (broken) Keywords: Ripples in time Direct link. Keywords: timeline, single track, ripple edit, monitor window, source view, in point, out point, ripple delete, audio transition, constant power, video transition, cross dissolve, head, cut, tail. Share files, don't render, save time files, don't render, save time Direct link. Keywords: dynamic link, import After Effects composition, edit original. Slip slidin’ away Direct link . Keywords: slip edit, in point, out point, slide edit, monitor window, program view Smooth roundtrips Direct link. Keywords: After Effects, copy, paste. Sync and switch multiple cameras, easily Direct link. Keywords: source monitor, toggle video and audio, set clip marker, clip synchronize, clip multi camera, multi-camera monitor. There are distracting hissing sounds in my voiceover. What can I do about it? Direct link. Keywords: DeEsser, Gain, decibels. Track-based audio effects Direct link. Keywords: audio mixer window, filter, VST, APMultiband, submix. Try the unified interface of Adobe Production Studio Direct link. Keywords: production studio, workspace, userinterface colors, user interface brightness, undocked panels. Tweak the timeline display Direct link. Keywords: expand track, icon display, waveform, clip keyframe, track keyframe, opacity handles, VU meter, audio mixer window. Two scenes should look alike, but the color is off in one. How can I correct it? Direct link. Keywords: Color Match effect, Program view, Source view, Effect Controls window, eyedropper. Understanding and using high-defintion video Direct link. Keywords: Primer! Use nested sequences in projects Direct link . Keywords: multiple, nesting, create sequence, separate timeline window, duplicate, group, hierarchy, source view, virtual clip. Using a matte is key with imported logos Direct link . Keywords: title designer, composite, bitmap, PhotoShop, green screen key, threshold, cutoff, smoothing. Work with Adobe Premiere Direct Link . Keywords: Encore DVD, PhotoShop, edit original, timeline markers, chapter points, project link, export movie. Work with sequences Direct link . Keywords: open existing project, workspace, project window, monitor window, timeline, clips, nested sequence. Working with Adobe Photoshop and Adobe Premiere Pro files Direct link . Keywords: Adobe Encore, edit original. Working with Adobe Premiere Pro files Direct link . Keywords: After Effects, markers. =Adobe Technical Support Documents= 310029 : Troubleshooting Stuttered or Jerky Playback of Analog Video 310479 : Scanning Images for Use in After Effects or Premiere 312640 : Calculate file sizes and disk space for digital video 314533 : Prepare movies for the Web (Premiere 6.5, Premiere Pro) 317366 : Troubleshoot audio playback (Adobe Premiere Pro) 319939 : Colors in a PhotoShop Image in Premiere or After Effects Display Differently on an NTSC Monitor 321056 : Error occurs when you link offline clips that contain audio (Adobe Premiere Pro) 321349 : Images change color when you import them into Premiere or After Effects (PhotoShop 5.x-CS) 321711 : Error "Adobe Premiere Pro has encountered a problem and needs to close...." when you start Premiere Pro Help. 321715 : ASIO driver support in Adobe Premiere Pro 322683 : Optimize Windows XP for Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 323453 : Error: "Unknown Recorder error" when you try to capture video (Adobe Premiere Elements, Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 325815 : Error "...unsupported compression format" or a freeze occurs when you import a file (Adobe Premiere products) 325883 : Exported movie contains black bars on sides (Adobe Premiere Pro) 326040 : Manually remove Adobe Production Studio (on Windows) 326490 : Effects palette scroll bar is missing in Adobe Premiere Pro 326544 : 24P and 24PA footage strobes during playback in Premiere Pro 1.5 328585 : CD or DVD drive not recognized by Windows after installing an Adobe application 328850 : Troubleshoot installation problems (Adobe Production Studio on Windows) 329132 : Troubleshoot installation and startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 329133 : Supported audio file formats (Premiere Pro and Audition) 329139 : Using the Edit Original command in Adobe video and audio applications 329147 : Optimize Windows XP for Adobe Premiere Pro 329166 : Work with Premiere Pro and After Effects 6.0 329281 : Can't apply audio transition or effect to expanded audio track (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329288 : Export AAF files from Adobe Premiere Pro 329293 : Creating files for use with the Edit Original command in Adobe Audition (1.0) 329332 : Error "...processor does not support the SSE instruction set" at startup (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329337 : Original names of clips and nested sequences appear in Timeline window (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 329340 : Troubleshoot digital video playback (Adobe Premiere Pro on Windows XP) 329346 : Cannot hear audio playback (Adobe Premiere Pro on Windows) 329350 : Supported file formats in Adobe Premiere Pro 329473 : Widescreen and fullscreen video on 4:3 and 16:9 TVs (Adobe Encore DVD) 329539 : Digital video stutters, Title Designer starts slowly, or a crash occurs (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329547 : Error "...could not load any audio drivers..." at startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 329591 : Error "... Premiere Pro has encountered a problem and needs to close" when you start Adobe Premiere Pro 329798 : Error "... a serious error..." when you save a project (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 330097 : Audio plays faster than video you capture using a Matrox RTX100 or RTX10 card (Adobe Premiere Pro) 330130 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes that occur when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 330201 : After Effects 6.x plugins that load into Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330224 : PhotoShop file created in Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 ignores project settings 330242 : About AAF and OMF formats in After Effects (6.5, Premiere Pro) 330258 : Timeline chapter points are missing from an After Effects AVI file (Adobe Encore DVD 1.5) 330290 : Support for AAF files (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5) 330319 : Error "Access denied (File Error -16000)" occurs when you render a motion menu (Adobe Encore DVD 1.0) 330340 : EDL import and export limitations in Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330367 : AVI exported from Premiere Pro 1.x does not play in Encore DVD 1.5 330376 : Timeline markers are missing from an Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 AVI or MPEG-2 file (Adobe Encore DVD 1.5) 330380 : Export to MPEG or DVD causes freeze or error "...failed to return a video frame..." (Premiere Pro 1.x) (See “Software | Interface Problems”!) 330388 : Copy and paste between After Effects 6.5 and Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330616 : Error "...application failed to initialize...(0xc000001d)..." occurs during startup (Premiere Pro 1.5) 330621 : Security warnings or no results when you use Help (Windows XP with SP2) 330627 : Troubleshoot activation issues in Adobe Production Studio applications (on Windows) 330682 : Error: "Can't activate recorder. Try resetting camera." when attempting to capture video 330725 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Elements 1.0) 331065 : How to open the Timeline window or Sequence window (Premiere Pro 1.0-1.5) 331177 : Troubleshoot system errors or freezes (Premiere Pro 1.x on Windows XP) 331262 : Troubleshoot digital video capture and playback (Premiere Pro 1.x on Windows XP) 331282 : Activation Readme 331304 : Error "Registration information is invalid..." when you start (Premiere Standard) 331688 : Advisory for License Management Service vulnerability 331978 : Error "File format not supported" when you import VOB files (Premiere Elements 1.0, Premiere Pro 1.x) 332115 : Error when you open Clip Notes PDF files with embedded QuickTime video (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332121 : Video Playback option in Audio/Video Out preferences (Encore DVD,Premiere Pro) 332196 : No new title when you use Save As in Premiere Pro 2.0 332223 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes that occur when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332224 : Troubleshoot installation and startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332237 : Remove and reinstall QuickTime to run Adobe Premiere Pro (on Windows XP) 332320 : Error "...the processor does not support the SSE2 instruction set" when you install (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332331 : Error: "Error compiling movie" during render or export (Adobe Premiere Pro, Premiere Elements) 332333 : Error: "Audio Upmixing is not allowed" when you export (Premiere Pro 1.x, 2.0) 332431 : Dynamic Link compositions do not update after you make changes (Adobe Production Studio) 332447 : Premiere stops responding when you import a WMV file (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332478 : Error "Adobe Production Studio needs a processor that supports the SSE2 instruction set..." when you install 332503 : Title Designer's Append and Replace Library commands do not open to the Styles folder (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332562 : Troubleshoot creating and importing Adobe Dynamic Link compositions (Production Studio on Windows) 332612 : Supported file formats in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 332614 : Error "Insufficient disc space for burning" when you attempt to burn a Sequence (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332632 : Export To Tape results in black video with audio (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332660 : Troubleshoot analog capture problems in Premiere Pro 332674 : Clip Notes file contains video but no audio (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 1005149 : Premiere and Capture Cards General Information =AnimeMusicVideos.org= Step by step guides at A&E's Technical Guides to All Things Audio and Video. Keywords: (still to come) =The Burly Group= Snapshot & Extract *Direct link . Keywords: Export frame, PhotoShop, import still sequence, edge feather, clip, crop, motion. Track Matte *Part 1 direct link . Keywords: PhotoShop, create matte. *Part 2 direct link . Keywords: PhotoShop, apply matte. *Part 3 direct link . Keywords: Still images, default duration, video transition default duration, import still sequence, video effects, keying, track matte, matte luma, reverse, motion, scale, keyframe, position, video transition, cross dissolve, “insufficient media”, motion background. =Creative Cow= Creative Cow articles and tutorials. Exploring HD in Premiere Pro Direct link . A Look at Premiere Pro Direct link . Keywords: timeline window, nested sequences, Effect Controls window, Monitor window, Reference Monitor, Color Correction, Audio Mixer window. Premiere Pro 2.0 Direct link. Review. Simulating the bullet-time effect Direct link . (For Premiere 6.x, but the concept is good.) Keywords: transition, WinMorph. =Digital Producer Magazine= Digital Producer Magazines has the following: *2D3 Announces SteadyMove Bundle With Adobe Premiere Pro *Adobe Excludes Premiere Pro from Mac Platform *Adobe Premiere Pro Cuts Production Time at MTV *Adobe Sets New Standard in Video Editing with Premiere Pro *Automatic Duck Ships Pro Import PPro *Book Excerpt : Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 Studio Techniques (Keywords: timeline, cursor, tool, trim, ripple, insert, overlay, lift, extract, single-track edit, monitor window, source view) *BOXX’s HD pro RT Systems Power Dust to Glory *Canopus DVStorm2 and DVRaptor RT2 First to Receive Adobe Premiere Pro Certification *CineForm's Prospect HD Used as Online DI for Dust to Glory *DMN Interview, Part 2 : Premiere Pro Premieres *DMN Interview, Part 3 : Premiere Pro Faces Competition *Editing directly from the Premiere Pro Timeline *First Look : Adobe Premiere Pro *How to reference markers that are in a nested sequence *Jacob Rosenberg discusses new display features *Matrox Parhelia Graphics Card Offers Unique Video Output Support for Adobe Premiere Pro *New keyframe features in Premiere Pro 1.5 discussed *Premiere Pro : No More Compromises *Premiere Pro 1.5 is Even Better *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 1 (Keywords: timeline, zoom, keyboard shortcut, current time indicator, monitor window, program view, project window, source view, insert edit, extract, replace, lift, insert.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 2 (Keywords: default transition, target track, shortcut key, automate to sequence, timeline, Effect Controls window, project window, find transition/effect, “danger stripes”.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 3 (Keywords: timeline, current time indicator, default transition, effects presets, picture-in-picture, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, position, keyframes, bezier, temporal interpolation, timeline keyframes.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 4 (Keywords: After Effects, copy, paste, edit original, video effects, shadow/highlight filter, drop shadow.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 5 (Keywords: auto color, Effect Controls window, temporal smoothing, scene detect, Photoshop, video effect, track matte key, gradient, Effect Controls window.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 6 (Keywords: Photoshop, layered graphic, import as sequence, current time indicator, Effect Controls window, motion, keyframes, position, nested sequence) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 7 (Keywords: project manager) *Premiere Pro a Slam Dunk *Review : Total Training for Adobe Premiere Pro *SmartSound Ships Quicktracks for Premiere Pro *Total Training Announces Video Training for New Adobe Premiere Pro *Using the Waveform Monitor and Vectorscope in Premiere Pro Note: The most recent article was dated Feb 2, 2005 when I checked on Dec 7, 2005. See here for the latest listing. =lynda.com online learning library= Learning Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 with: Steven Gotz has some free items for you to evaluate before buying. (Keywords: new project, project window, monitor window, timeline window, menus, preferences, project settings, keyboard customization) =Media College= Media College audio-visual media resources. Clip speed and duration Direct link . Keywords: timeline, speed, duration, reverse, maintain audio pitch. Exporting clips Direct link . Keywords: export movie, media encoder, Windows Media, metadata, Real Media, QuickTime, DVD, Macromedia Flash. Overview of Adobe Premiere Pro Direct link . Premiere Titles Direct link . Keywords: title designer, show video, title safe area, Photoshop, timeline, transparency. The Premiere Workspace Direct link . Keywords: project window, thumbnail viewer, poster frame, monitor window, source monitor, program monitor, timeline window, custom workspace. =Microsoft= *Article ID: 886716 Transcoding as MPEG-2 in Adobe Premiere Pro may cause the program or Windows XP Service Pack 2 to stop responding *Backstories Editing a Feature-Length Film on a PC *Desktop HD Capture Solutions *Zero to HD in 60 Seconds =Premiere Pro Wiki= Rotoscoping Direct link: Rotoscoping with Premiere Pro and Photoshop. =Tutorial Haven= Tutorial Haven have the following free tutorials: Dream Effect Direct link. Keywords: Premier Newb tutorial pt 1 Direct link. Keywords: Slideshow Maker Direct link. Keywords: =Video Tidbits= Video Tidbits has the following free tutorials: Fitting 16:9 into 4:3 frame Direct link . Keywords: new project, preset, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, Monitor window, program view. Making “J” and “L” cuts in Premiere Pro Direct link . Keywords: timeline, unlink, rolling edit tool. Making a Picture in Picture Direct link . Keywords: timeline, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, position, Monitor window, program view, motion path, keyframes. Settings in Premiere Pro Direct Link . Keywords: new project, custom settings. =Virtual Training Company= The Virtual Training Company, Inc. has some free items for you to evaluate before buying. (Keywords: new features, Monitor window, Timeline window, new project, presets, custom settings, auto saving, offline files, scratch disks. =Wrigley Video Productions= Wrigley Video Productions has high quality, free video tutorials. Note that there are also tutorials for previous versions of Premiere which are conceptually still applicable to Premiere Pro. Basic Windows Media Encoding Direct link . Keywords: Adobe media encoder, Windows media format, preset, transcode settings, save custom preset, export range. Blurring or Highlighting a Moving Face (or Object) Direct link . Keywords: travelling track matte, Title Designer, show video, ellipse, fill, color, opacity, timeline, track, Effect Controls window, motion, position, keyframes, scale, copy/paste clip, video effect, pixilate, crystallize, keying, track matte key, nested sequence, image control, color balance, HLS. Encore DVD Basic Project Start to Finish Direct link . Keywords: Export movie. Matrix Rain 3D Room Effect Direct link . Keywords: nested sequence, title designer, Effect Controls window, position, copy, paste keyframes, video effects, render, lens flare, keying, luma key, image control, color balance (HLS), opacity, perspective, basic 3D, tilt, swivel, scale. Photo Wall Montage with Large Photoshop Image Direct link . Keywords: PhotoShop layers, Effect Controls window, position, scale, keyframes, timeline keyframe, (“ease curve in” replaced with “ease in” in v1.5), nested sequence, video effects, perspective, basic 3D, tilt. Picture-In-Picture Edge Treatments Direct link . Keywords: monitor window, source view, in point, out point, current time indicator, target track, overlay button, Effect Controls window, scale, color matte, video effects, transform, crop, perspective, drop shadow, edge feather, clip, rotation, bevel edges, title designer, circle, keying, track matte, blur & sharpen, gaussian blur, Smartsound Quicktracks & Photoshop Integration Direct link . Keywords: Photoshop, layer, import as sequence, Effect Controls window, scale, keyframes, group, copy/paste attributes. Smartsound Sonicfire Pro Direct link . Keywords: synchronize audio soundtrack. SteadyMove Plug-in Direct link . Keywords: video effects, 2d3, SteadyMove, nested sequence, Effect Controls window. Trapcode Shine Plug-in Direct link . Keywords: video effects, trapcode, shine, Effect Controls window, colorize, transfer mode, keyframes, motion, scale width, opacity, pre-process, mask, shimmer, threshold, source point. Writing with Lightning Direct link . Keywords: video transitions, wipe, Effect Controls window, nested sequence, video effects, render, lightning, keyframes, start point, end point, color, core width, keying, track matte. =www.stevengotz.com= Steven Gotz’s Adobe Premiere Pro page is your gateway to a vast amount of information.